Au creux de ton oreille
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Une question simple. Une réponse qui tarde et qui sème des doutes. Heero et Duo se parlent à coeur ouvert.


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : angst, romantique. Un tit peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes. **

**Rating : **PG 13

**Résumé : Duo et Heero ont une petite conversation. Sucre et caramel se sentent étrangers l'un à l'autre…**

**Dédicace : Cette fic est pour dire mici à ma Lilith na moi qui m'a invitée (nencore et oui elle va mettre son clic-clac à mon nom loool ) Mici et un peu de baume à ton petit cœur sadique. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

§ 

**Au creux de ton oreille**

'

'

'

Une grande chambre aux murs immaculés.

Une fenêtre voilée de lune, entrouverte.

Un filet de vent.

Un bureau.

Une chaise.

Une longue natte châtaine, une peau de sucre.

Un regard violet, ouvert sur une ombre chinoise un peu plus grande que lui.

Une chevelure hirsute, une peau de caramel.

Un regard océan, ouvert sur une ombre chinoise portant une natte sur le côté.

Un air de déjà vu.

'

'

'

Deux jeunes adultes dans un grand lit blanc,

Lit aux draps tout, sauf innocents

_Face à face._

_A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

Deux corps couchés sur le flanc.

Deux corps qui auraient dû être enfiévrés,

enlacés.

Délassés.

_Epuisés._

_Leurs souffles se touchaient à peine alors qu'ils auraient dû se mêler._

Deux corps, oui…

mais l'un semblait de glace

_l'intérieur…._

L'autre se sentait…

délaissé.

Dépossédé.

_Un corps refusait d'en toucher un autre…_

Alors qu'ils étaient unis, à même le même espace.

_Hors du temps._

Non, pas unis.

Ensemble.

'

'

'

Un boxer.

Un bas de pyjama.

Un drap de nuage par-dessus.

_Tout doux_

Frais

Mais pas plus froid

que le corps

de sucre.

_Il espérait fondre._

_Que la frustration fonde._

_De tout son cœur.._

'

'

* * *

Le corps de sucre avait des choses à dire et pourtant il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'exprimer. 

Quelle que soit la manière.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on parlait de tout et de rien

que l'on était loquace.

_More… locked._

Enfermé ?

Plus enfermé.

Un loquet allait se lever ce soir…

Une question allait être posée.

Une voix allait essayer de se faire entendre.

'

'

- Dis, Heero…

- Oui ??

- Pourquoi tu es avec moi ?

- …

- C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

'

Le corps caramel eut pour toute réaction un haussement de sourcil.

Il était dans le noir complet.

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

'

- Pourquoi poses-tu des questions sans importances ?

'

Mouvements dans le lit.

S'il n'était pas couché, le corps de sucre aurait trépigné.

Mais la voix qui répondit resta calme, sereine.

'

- Si c'était sans importance, je ne poserais pas la question.

'

Le corps caramel répondit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Si tu te poses la question…

Le corps de sucre blanc rétorqua, ironique :

- Je ne peux que me la poser : tu ne dis jamais rien.

- …

- Tu vois ?

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ?

- Ne réponds pas à _ça_, réponds-_moi_. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

- …

* * *

Haussement de sourcils, le corps de sucre se retourna 

ou plutôt…

se détourna.

Une natte atterrit au creux des reins.

Le corps de sucre était à présent dos au corps caramel.

Le corps de sucre n'avait plus envie d'être doux avec l'étranger qui était derrière lui.

Oui, il était « devant »un inconnu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mots avaient de l'importance.

Il n'était qu'un corps.

'

L'ex corps de sucre avait les yeux à présent sur le mur.

L'ex corps caramel avait les yeux à présent sur une natte.

_La lune vanillée apportait sa lumière… diffuse et douce..._

… dans la pièce…

… mais pas dans la tête de l'ex corps caramel.

Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ?

'

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- …

'

Bisou dans le cou.

Le corps « devant » se poussa afin d'éviter le contact des lèvres traîtresses sur sa peau.

Le bras du corps « derrière » se tendit pour empêcher la distance.

Corps ramené sain et sauf contre le corps d'un autre.

Un corps tout chaud et qui sentait bon.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère, baka ?

- …

- Hey…

- Tu es incapable de me dire ce que tu ressens. Si tu ressens quelque chose…

Frottement d'un corps contre un autre.

Ventre contre fesses.

Mouvement de bascule, doux, lancinant, régulier.

Main forte qui caresse distraitement un ventre à travers un bas de pyjama.

Murmure au creux d'une oreille courroucée :

- Ce que je ne te dis pas, je te le montre, non ?

'

Le corps « devant » essaya de se dégager. Mais la chaleur de l'autre et la douceur de la main affaiblissaient la résolution.

- C'est trop facile. Parfois tu sais, on a _besoin_ d'entendre les choses.

* * *

Raideur du corps « derrière ». 

Le caramel n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Mais ils étaient dans le noir et il était difficile de deviner.

les pensées

de qui les dévoilait à peine.

Qu'était la nuit face à...

* * *

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confondre en paroles inutiles. 

- Inutiles pour toi, inutiles pour toi.

- …

- Ce qui m'enrage, c'est que tu as la part belle dans notre relation.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Quelle « part belle ? »

- Toi et moi on est ensemble depuis deux ans. « Personne n'aurait pensé qu'on serait un couple, etc… »

'

'

Le corps derrière la natte choisit de ne pas interrompre. Il ne voyait pas du tout où son compagnon voulait en venir mais savait que s'il le disait, ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt.

Alors il laissa son compagnon continuer.

Tout en continuant à flatter le ventre à travers le tissu.

L'autre poursuivit, apparemment indifférentou trop contrarié pour ressentir les bienfaits du massage.

- On s'est connu en temps de guerre et à cette époque j'avais un petit faible pour toi, même si concrètement je ne pouvais pas t'encadrer. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

'

Petit sourire du corps « derrière ».

'

- Je suppose que toi, comme moi, aimions les hommes, et comme nous étions tous les deux du même âge, beaux et dispo, ben on s'est mis ensemble. Finalement on a pu s'encadrer.

* * *

Le corps « derrière » resta sans voix, tout du moins sans mouvement. 

Où ce baka voulait-il en venir ?

Pourquoi présumait-il ?

* * *

Le corps « devant » continua, semblant perdu dans ses souvenirs : 

- Oui, on a pu s'encadrer. Mais on rentre pas dans le cadre. Tellement pas dans le cadre qu'on entend à longueur de journée, de la part de nos amis que « sans blagues, c'est à se demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ensemble. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun ». Et j'en ai marre.

'

Soupir.

Le corps « derrière » voyait où le corps devant voulait en venir.

Enfin.

Ils étaient allés à une fête donnée pour les quatre ans du traité de paix entre la Terre et les colonies. A cette occasion, on leur avait dit qu'ils formaient un beau couple, qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux, même s'ils n'étaient pas du tout démonstratifs.

Et que… « jamais on aurait cru… non mais vraiment, _jamais_ on aurait cru… c'est super… »

Des phrases simples, amicales. Des phrases qui n'étaient pas dites à mal mais qui mettaient à mal.

Parce que…

Parce qu'elles sous-entendaient que vous n'êtiez pas digne d'obtenir l'attention de la personne de votre choix.

Et quand vous teniez à cette personne… ces réflexions bénignes pouvaient agacer ou faire mal.

Très mal.

Surtout si vous n'êtiez pas très en forme.

Elles pouvaient vous atteindre malgré vous.

* * *

Le corps « derrière » comprenait ce que le corps « devant » disait, vivait, même si lui était à mille lieu de ce genre de « considérations ». 

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré et se moquait du qu'en-dira-t-on.

Le corps « derrière » allait remettre le baka dans « le droit chemin »

Il devait être raisonnable, comme d'habitude.

'

Une voix calme, toujours monocorde.

- Tu es en train de te prendre la tête pour rien.

- …

Le silence pour réponse.

Le lit sembla plus froid.

Encore plus froid.

'

- Je ne me « prends pas la tête ». Je me dis qu'ils ont raison de se dire que « jamais ils n'auraient cru ». C'est logique après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es avec moi.

- …

-Oui. Tu es venu me voir après l'affaire Marie, je t'ai invité chez moi, on a parlé - surtout moi d'ailleurs - et on s'est embrassés – surtout toi d'ailleurs - .

'

Le corps « derrière » se rappelait parfaitement de ces événements. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un reminder de la part du corps « devant ».

Ce n'était pas méchant mais c'était vrai. Après tout il était là lui aussi.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au plafond.

Mais il allait le laisser continuer. Plus il aurait d'éléments, plus il désamorcerait la bombe

qu'il avait plus que conscience d'avoir dans son lit.

Il savait que la situation était instable et périlleuse.

N'était-il pas surnommé le soldat « parfait » ?

Pendant ce temps, le corps "devant" continuait, indifférent aux pensées de son auditoire :

'

- T'as pris un job chez les Preventers et je t'ai rejoint après avoir fait marché l'entreprise de recyclage. Quelques mois après je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Je me suis dit que tu avais du mal à exprimer tes sentiments, que si tu étais encore avec moi c'était que tu m'aimais, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu…

'

Le corps « derrière » ne répondit pas, mais retint son souffle.

La main qui était sur le bas de pyjama avait froid. Elle préféra se faufiler à l'intérieur. Le petit ventre plat, musclé et chaud est bien plus accueillant. Un petit ventre d'opale à l'odeur de pain d'épices. En tous cas pour lui, le corps « derrière ».

'

- …

- _/léger soupir/_ Oui mais tu sais… tu sais, au bout d'un moment t'en as marre de faire les questions et les réponses. Il y a des choses que tu as besoin d'entendre. Scratch that. Il y a des choses que _j'ai _besoin d'entendre, même si c'est pas souvent, parce que les mots sont utiles. Sinon pourquoi avoir créé un langage ? _Il y a des jours où je me sens mal… des jours où des mots simples m'atteignent…_

'

* * *

La main cessa sa progression, ses caresses apaisantes l'espace de quelques secondes.

Puis elle les reprit.

Le corps « derrière » resta silencieux, mais la respiration s'entrecoupait, silencieusement:

Le corps « devant » reprit, d'une voix claire, douce.

Un chuchotement dans la nuit,

Un écho dans un cœur.

Une résonance :

'

- Quand ceux que vous ne connaissez pas et dont vous vous foutez royalement vous méprisent ouvertement parce que vous êtes homo, c'est pas génial mais bon, je gère.

- …

- Quand ceux que vous aimez sont contents pour vous mais que ce qu'ils disent implique qu'ils se demandent combien de temps votre histoire va durer, ça touche. Mais c'est leur droit le plus stricte d'émettre une opinion qu'ils n'ont peut-être même pas conscience d'avoir.

* * *

Le corps « devant » se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. 

Il remonta la couverture, - qui était sur son ventre - au niveau de son menton, ignorant la main du corps « derrière » qui reposait sur lui. Puis il continua, le ton à peine plus bas.

Sans colère.

La douceur d'une lame sur la veine de son âme :

- Mais quand j'en parle à l'homme que j'aime et qu'il me dit que je me « prends la tête pour rien », j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je suis avec lui. _Puisqu'il ne cherche pas à me comprendre, à savoir ce qui me tourmente…peut-être s'en moque-t-il après tout… comment pourrais-je le savoir ?_

- ….

- Tu te demandes pourquoi, hein ? Je ne suis ni empathe, ni télépathe. Tu sais que je t'aime même si je ne te le dis pas souvent.

- Tu doutes de moi parce que je ne te dis rien ? Je ne te comprends pas. Je pensais que tu étais heureux, tu me disais que tu étais heureux. Quand nous sommes ensemble, as-tu l'impression que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi ?

'

'

Silence

'

Le corps « derrière » continua, le ton perdant de sa monotonie habituelle pour gagner en douceur :

- Es-tu malheureux avec moi, Duo ?

'

* * *

Le corps « devant » entendait son prénom pour la première fois de la soirée. 

Du coup, il avait un peu plus l'impression que « le corps derrière » écoutait la conversation.

_Caramel…_

Mais il voulait retourner la situation contre lui, il voulait avoir raison et l'endormir avec…

quoi ?

De belles paroles ? Il n'en n'entendait jamais.

Il y avait des rires, des sourires.

Des trésors.

Il y avait parfois des gestes,

des _tons_ de voix tendres.

Jamais des _mots._

Jamais de mots.

Et le corps « derrière » exigeait une réponse,

avec cette même douceur subtile :

- Es-tu malheureux avec moi, Duo ? As-tu envie de me quitter ? Parce que je ne t'abreuve pas de mots que tout le monde emploie pour parler de ce qu'ils ressentent ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Duo. Et toi non plus.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde ok. Mais parfois, juste _parfois_, j'ai des besoins, desenvies, comme tout être humain. Des envies égoïstes ? Des envies d'être rassuré. J'ai jamais demandé à crouler sous des mots d'amour. Comment t'expliquer. Parfois… _parfois_ un regard, un geste ne suffisent plus. Parfois je peux être faible, oui. Je devrais peut-être cesser de te dire que je t'aime pour que tu comprennes.

'

Réponse calme :

- Je _sais_ que tu m'aimes Duo. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises de ta bouche… tout en toi me le dit.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, merde !!! Oh j'en ai marre tu comprends rien. /_Fait mine de se lever et…_ / Bouge.

- Doshite.

- Parce que quitte à être à côté d'un mur, autant qu'il ne soit pas dans mon lit. T'es trop près.

'

'

Le corps « derrière » ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le corps « devant » s'énerva.

- Putain bouge !!!!

- …

* * *

Le corps « derrière » se servit de la main sur le ventre pour faire des touts petits attouchements. 

De tous petits attouchements.

Des glissades.

Des petites chatouilles.

La main s'était réchauffée et ne cherchait plus vraiment à apaiser.

Le sourire était le premier pas vers la « capitulation », - le changement de sujet - et le corps « derrière » était très loin d'être stupide.

Après tout il était parfait.

Et les deux corps étaient complices, surtout.

Et pas uniquement entre les draps.

Encore quelques douceurs et…

… un gloussement, que l'on avait vainement tenté de réprimer, se fit entendre …

- Ta main est froide. _Mensonge..._

- Ton ventre est tout chaud. Tout ton corps est chaud. Quand je suis contre toi je ne me sens ni seul, ni vide.

- …

'

* * *

Le corps « devant » n'essaya plus de se séparer du corps contre lequel il était, mais resta raide. Et c'était difficile, surtout avec un souffle chatouillant une tempe moite. 

- Si tu as besoin de chaleur, tu as le radiateur et les draps. Au pire des cas t'as qu'à prendre ma bouillotte.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je dis.

- Je ne fais pas semblant.

- Je n'ai pas de mots pour ce que je ressens pour toi, Duo. Je n'ai pas de mots, alors je n'en emploie pas.

'

Un petit pied et de petits orteils caressèrent nonchalamment un mollet délicatement dénudé avant de s'étendre sur la jambe du corps « devant », l'empêchant de quitter le nid douillet.

_Le drapquittale menton,glissa sur le cou pour seposer au dessus du coeur ducorps _« _devant _», _et..._

Le corps « devant » se retrouva complètement emboîté à celui de « derrière ».

Fesses contre ventre,

dos contre torse,

creux d'une épaule sous un menton,

souffle contre oreille.

Ah, c'était encore bien plus agréable d'avoir un corps contre soi.

Surtout celui-là.

Voix rauque de l'assailli :

- Hmm… Heero, ça…

Mordillage d'oreille.

Frottement lascif du corps « derrière ». Le corps « devant » en vint presque à oublier les raisons de sa frustration.

'

Réponse douce de l'assaillant :

- Je ne te dirai jamais que je t'aime. Parce que c'est faux. Parce que c'est plus que ça. Tellement plus. On a tous les mêmes mots, tout le monde les emploie. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas tout le monde. Faut-il que j'invente un mot pour que tu comprennes ce que je ressens ? Que tu ne doutes plus…

- Heero… ce n'est pas….

- Si. _C'est_. Tu doutes. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

- ...

- Mais tu es humain et moi aussi. Nous avons nos différences, mais nous sommes tellement semblables sur certains points que j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Tout comme tu as oublié que c'est _toi_ qui m'as fait aimer le sucre…

- …

- Il me suffit de voir ton regard, ton sourire. Il me suffit de sentir ta main se poser discrètement sur mon genou sous la table d'un restaurant. Il me suffit de te sentir te cambrer sous mon corps, pour savoir que tu m'aimes. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire avec des mots. _Tout en toi me le dit._

- Tu dis ça parce que je te le dis quand même, même peu.

- Non. … Peut-être, je ne suis pas devin.

-…

- Puisqu'il te faut des mots pour que tu aies moins peur, je vais en inventer un. Je…

'

'

Une main sur une autre.

Des doigts qui s'enlacent.

Un sourire.

Un corps « derrière » » allait peut-être redevenir «caramel ».

Une voix tendre :

'

'

- Non, Heero. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu inventes de mots… tu viens de me dire tout ce que je voulais entendre… Pourquoi faut-il que je me fâche pour que tu me parles à cœur ouvert, hmm ? Déplace ta jambe, que je puisse me retourner…

'

'

Le corps « devant » se retourna,

_Le drap glissa sur ses hanches, dénudant son dos.._

_A nouveau face à face…_

chercha des lèvres dans le noir.

Lèvres trouvées.

Mordillées.

Embrassées.

Le corps « devant » redevint sucre, près, tout près de fondre.

- Je t'aime, Heero. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots non plus, mais ils ne sont que le début, mon cœur.

- …

- Oui, le début. En aucun cas une fin…

'

'

Un visage caressé dans le noir.

Du bout des doigts.

Une voix douce.

- Ne me crées pas de mots, dis-moi seulement… qu'il _faudrait que tu en crées_ quand je ne me sens pas bien. Dis-moi seulement ça, parce que parfois, _parfois_, les gestes ne _me_ suffisent pas.

'

'

Heero enlaça Duo, l'embrassa doucement puis glissa les mains le long de son dos, suivit la cambrure des reins pour se poser à la fin de la tresse

qu'il dénatta doucement.

_En silence._

Voix très, très sensuelle :

- Et puis, Heero…n'aimes-tu pas quand je te chuchote des mots d'amour ?

- Hai... , murmura le jeune homme aux yeux de nuit, au creux d'une oreille apaisée.

'

Ce soir-là, le corps « derrière » et le corps « devant » redevinrent _Heero__ et Duo_.

Et non des étrangers dans un lit commun.

Ce soir là des cœurs s'étaient répondus alors qu'ils croyaient l'avoir déjà fait.

La nuit les avait écoutés.

La nuit ? Non, seulement eux-mêmes.

Deux cœurs s'étaient entendus et le silence s'était tu,

en même temps qu'une certaine douleur.

Face à face, l'un contre l'autre, Heero et Duo s'endormirent.

En s'aim… plus encore.

'

'

**Owari**

* * *

Comprenabilité: « corps derrière, corps devant » : l'équivalent de « toi là-bas, le type à côté de moi et qui me gonfle » 

« Corps caramel, corps de sucre » c'est l'équivalent de: « choupinet d'amour que j'aime lol »

Ce que je veux dire c'est que, quand on est énervé, on a du mal à retrouver le prénom de la personne que l'on est censé aimer (oui vous savez ce que c'est loool)

Les mots doux passent à la trappe et les insultes peuvent fuser ;-).

Et donc, quand j'écris « corps caramel et corps de sucre », c'est mignon, ils ne sont pas fâchés. Mais « corps derrière et corps devant », ça veut dire que c'est « ambiance antarctique, ramage, plantage, volage de plumage ».

Donc, j'ai essayé de marquer les changements d'humeur de manière originale.

A pluche' et mici !

**Mithy**** §kinékridéfikspourcoupinekilinvite ;-)§**


End file.
